


I Only Have Eyes For You

by skipthemeds



Series: They got the mustard out! [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One-Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Levi/Erwin Smith, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipthemeds/pseuds/skipthemeds
Summary: Based on Oz's quote, "See, in my fantasy, when I'm kissing you, you're kissing me" in "Innocence". (S02E14)





	I Only Have Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself writing this one-shot instead of writing for my other fic. Good job, me.
> 
> Anyway, here's another short fic based on a quote from a Buffy episode and the title is also an homage to another episode (S02E19). Gah, I just couldn't resist writing this when I watched that episode. Willow/Oz is too cute <3

            Slate eyes narrowed in the direction of two tall blonds having a conversation from across the room. It hurt him that instead of him, it was the burly blond with a mustache that won the heart of his long-time crush and best friend, Erwin Smith.

            Levi had been friends with him since high school. His family just moved into town then and he had a hard time adjusting to the new school. The jocks picked on him on the first day calling him midget because of his short stature. He shied away from other students after that and stayed silent throughout his classes. But when the jocks came back to bully him after class, he was saved by a tall boy with blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

_“Leave.” His voice was smooth and deep. Just one word from him and the guys scuttled away._

_Levi should’ve been thankful but he lashed out at the boy. “Why did you do that? I can handle them myself.”_

_“Really? Then why are you on the ground?” The boy offered him a hand and he begrudgingly took it. “My name’s Erwin. Erwin Smith.”_

_“Levi Ackerman.”_

           That was how their friendship started. Levi was annoyed at him at first because Erwin was too much of a goody-two-shoes. Always dragging him into the library to study and introduce him to other people so he could have friends. It went on until they became attached to the hip. Where Erwin went, Levi was also there. They were practically inseparable.

           Everything changed for him when his parents decided to get a divorce. Their small house was filled with angry, loud voices each night that he tried to drown in loud music. He’d lock himself in his room and cry. It happened for many nights and the morning after, his eyes would be bloodshot from crying. Erwin noticed his appearance and refused to leave him alone until he talked. Levi had an angry outburst and they had a shouting match in the back of an old toolshed at school. In the end, he told him about his parents and broke down in front of the blond. Erwin hugged him and rubbed his back. He didn’t give any comforting words or tell him everything would be fine; he stayed silent until Levi calmed down and offered to hang out in his house.

           His feelings for his best friend steadily grew especially when Erwin confessed he was gay, but he was too much of a coward to act on it. Levi just relished the fact that Erwin gave him extra attention and would sometimes invite him for dinner. There was hope within him that the blond also had feelings for him but he always chickened out when he had the chance to talk to him about it.

           Boy, was he so wrong about that.

           In their sophomore year in college, Levi decided to ask him out. He finally gathered the courage and his mind was already dead set on it. They met a café a few blocks away from the school and the raven was buzzing in excitement. Erwin strolled in with his perfectly waxed hair and flawless skin and Levi tried to calm down his heart. Who wouldn’t fall for Erwin Smith? Very handsome and also the perfect gentleman. As his friend sat across from him, he clenched and unclenched his fists under the table.

_“Hey, Levi,” Erwin greeted warmly, flashing his straight, white teeth._

_“H-hi,” he stuttered._

_After they ordered and got their food, they ate in silence for a while. Levi was about to open his mouth to confess but Erwin beat him to it._

_“I have to tell you something, Levi,” the blond said with a hint of nervousness._

_“What?”_

_“I’m… I’m dating someone,” he said shyly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks._

_Levi’s world crumbled as the words tumbled out of Erwin’s mouth. He was too late. Levi wanted to cry but he didn’t want to make a scene in front of many people. His mind was at war with his feelings and he didn’t know what to do._

_“S-so… who’s the lucky guy?”_

_“It’s Mike Zacharias,” Erwin revealed, his face already full-blown red from embarrassment._

_“Mike, captain of the football team?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_And Levi knew he had lost. Mike was on a completely whole other level compared to him. He was more compatible with Erwin in a lot of ways. Levi bit his lower lip to stop himself from spewing words he might regret later. He breathed deeply and forced a smile._

_“I’m happy for you,” he said and Erwin looked so happy at his approval._

_“Thanks, Levi. I’m so glad I have you as my best friend.”_

            That sealed the fate of their relationship. Just friends. And now Levi was scowling at the lovebirds who were exchanging stories and laughing wholeheartedly. He was invited to come to sit with them but he turned it down. Instead, he chose to sit far from them where he could be alone with his thoughts.

            “Um, hi? May I sit here?” A husky voice pulled him out of his self-deprecating thoughts.

            “No,” he replied, pissed at the disturbance.

            “But there are no other seats available,” the guy whined.

            Levi looked up to glare at the person but held back when he saw the most unique set of eyes he had ever seen. And the guy was pretty hot so that was also a factor. He craned his neck to look at the other tables in the cafeteria and sure enough, all the tables were full except for his.

            “Fine.”

            “Thanks!” The guy said cheerfully, flashing a bright smile. “My name’s Eren, by the way.”

            _Eren sounds awfully close to Erwin_ , Levi thought. “I’m Levi. I haven’t seen you around here. You’re new?”

            “Yeah, transfer from Shiganshina. My dad’s a doctor and he got reassigned here. It sucks that I have to leave my friends over there. Moving to a new town is hard,” Eren mused.

            “I know that feeling when we moved here when I was in high school. Don’t worry, you’re going to be fine,” Levi reassured.

            He took a moment to study the new guy. Viridian eyes, messy chestnut brown hair, gorgeous tan skin. Yes, he was attractive but far from Erwin. Or maybe Levi was just biased.

            Eren turned out to be a pretty cool guy. Since Levi had been his first real friend, the brunet stuck with him. Sometimes, Eren would be annoying earning him the nickname, ‘Shitty brat’, but most of the time, Levi felt strangely comfortable with him. They got along pretty well and had fun with each other. His feelings for Erwin, though, lessened but still there. Even if Erwin and he didn’t hang out like they did before, the raven still longed for him.

            One night, there was a house party Levi and Eren went to. Their exams just ended and they wanted to celebrate or generally just looking for a reason to get drunk. After a few rounds of beer pong, the two decided to sit by the pool and dip their feet. They needed to get away from the loud music for a while and not a lot of people were in the backyard.

            “Levi? I have to tell you something,” Eren started.

            “Yeah?”

            “I like you,” the brunet admitted, not looking at the raven beside him and turned his attention to his feet moving in circles under the water.

            Levi already had a hunch that Eren liked him; the brat was very obvious after all. He didn’t understand why the brunet still tried when he knew about his feelings towards Erwin. Deep inside, though, Levi relished the feeling of being wanted for once. Eren was gorgeous and funny, he might actually be a great boyfriend. But what the raven felt for Erwin was just too strong and had been going on for too long that Eren couldn’t just remove it in an instant. He was about to calmly reject the poor boy but a movement from the corner of his eye took his attention.

            Erwin and Mike came out from the house. It pained Levi to see them holding hands and stealing kisses. He wanted to drown himself when Erwin spotted him and waved like he wasn’t the cause of Levi’s hurting.

            Maybe it was the sadness and anger that caused him to blurt to Eren, “Wanna make out?”

            Eren looked surprised and almost jumped on Levi but when he saw the blond couple in the lounge chair, he stopped. “No, I don’t.”

            Levi was taken aback. “Why not? I thought you liked me?”

            “I do. I like you a lot. But when I kiss you, I want you to be kissing me sincerely and not just some ploy to get Erwin’s attention.” The brunet sighed and stood up. “I’m going to go home.”

            Just like that Levi was left alone feeling bad for what happened.

            Eren avoided him after that or when the raven cornered him, he would just say everything’s fine when it clearly wasn’t. He didn’t want to admit it but he missed having Eren around. The brunet would always sneak up on him while Levi was getting something from his locker. He would smack him in the head to which Eren would just laugh. Levi missed his laughter which never failed to make him smile. He also couldn’t believe that he missed Eren teasing him.

            Levi couldn’t sleep at night. Of all the people, he should know how it hurt to not have his feelings returned. He kept on thinking about Eren and what he could do to make him talk to him again. He didn’t realize how much his life was boring until the fireball named Eren appeared. He was different from Erwin. Erwin was the embodiment of safety while Eren was an adventure. New and exciting.

            But even if Eren was a breath of fresh air, it was still Erwin who he liked, right?

            Everything became clear to him when he saw Erwin and Mike making out in the back of a building. Instead of wishing it was him instead of Mike, Levi found himself imagining how good it would feel if he was kissing Eren. The realization hit him hard like a truck and he ran to his house. Locking himself in his room, he spent the whole night accepting that somewhere along the way, Eren managed to capture his heart. He was just too stupid to see it.

             So the next day, Levi made it his mission to find Eren and confess. This time there would be no more cowardice. He spotted the brunet sitting on the field, playing with the grass. His heart broke a little to see Eren looking very lonely. He walked towards the sulking boy and stood in front of him.

            “Levi, what are you doing here?” The usual bright viridian eyes were dull and Levi didn’t like it.

            “I need to tell you something.”

            “If you’re just going to remind me that you still like Erwin, don’t bother. I’m fine on my own.”

            “Stop putting words on my mouth, you shitty brat.” Levi sat down and faced Eren. “I didn’t come here to tell you about Erwin. I came here to tell you that I like you.”

            Eren was dumbstruck. “W-what? Stop kidding around, Levi. If this is your idea of fun, it’s not funny.”

            “I’m not kidding! I really like you, you overgrown puppy! And I miss seeing your stupid face for the past days.”

            “Really? Do you mean that?” Eren’s voice perked up and if he had a tail, it would probably wag like a happy puppy.

            To convince the brunet that he wasn’t joking around, Levi leaned in closer until his lips met Eren’s. The kiss was gentle but the raven poured his feeling into it, letting the brunet know that he was his and his alone. When they parted, Eren had a stupid, dreamy look on his face which made Levi chuckle.

            “Still doubt me, brat?” he smirked.

            “One kiss doesn’t mean you’re telling the truth, you know?” Eren said, unconvinced.

            Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance and kissed the brunet again. This time harder and deeper. “How about now?”

            “I don’t know. Why don’t we do it again just to make sure?” Eren asked.

            The short male cupped the brunet’s face and leaned again. Halfway through, he stopped as he felt Eren’s shoulders shaking in silent laughter. He finally realized Eren was playing him all along. “Why you little… ” Levi pinched both of his cheeks as punishment.

            “Ow!” Eren shouted in pain but doubled in laughter as he tricked Levi into kissing him almost thrice. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! But you’re just too adorable to look at.”

            “I hate you,” Levi grumbled but didn’t move away from Eren.

            The dull viridian eyes lit up again and he couldn’t take his eyes off of them. He was finally at ease knowing he didn’t let Eren get away this time. He was happy. He kissed the brunet for the third time and both of them sighed happily as they parted.

**Author's Note:**

> Not an Eruri shipper (tbh they're my notp) but I couldn't deny that the two have something. Plus points for me since I didn't make Erwin an evil, manipulative bastard. 
> 
> Anybody who watches Buffy here? Who is/are your favorite character/s? I really happen to see Eren in Buffy. Two people who suddenly became the world's savior at a young age. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! Thank you for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://justanotherdamnkitten.tumblr.com)


End file.
